Teen Arkhams?
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: A generation of villains have failed. Each one took on the bat and failed... but what happens with the new age? What happens when the bat finally meets his match. Not even his could be the match for Arkhams new and worst... or could he? Even if he couldn't fight them. What would happen if they found out that the dark bat... was really just a rich brat?
1. Jail break

_**Hi welcome to the first chapter of Teen...Arkhams? I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I will be updating this quite frequently. But if I'm ever between updates and you like my villain stories. Check out; 'Never fully dressed without a smile.' On my profile. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

The busy sound of cars bustled through the streets as the crimson moon slowly rose behind a burning black cover. The tall buildings stretched in an attempt to reach the sky; like clawed hands of a drowning man trying to reach out the surface of the cold lake which would become his grave. Still throughout the night. There was a lone figure who watched the streets. A figure who didn't realise just what a hell he was about to unleash upon the city he had spent his life protecting.

It had all started the previous night when he had been called in for a murder.

He had found the corpse on the floor. It's ribs were open and the chest had been sliced with long thin lines. Blood was splashed.. splashed being the only word which could describe the pattern of the blood against the wall. Fragments of bricks were smashed apart as though something thin yet strong had obliterated the bricks into rubble.

He didn't notice the others until he heard their voice."Glad you're here bats..." He slowly turned on the spot and looked at the two people stood against the wall. They were slightly pale and by the looks of it, they had been here a while, obviously waiting for him. "I've never..." He looked back at the body once again. "What can you make of it?" The detective looked ready to keel over from the sight of it.  
"Go back to Gordon. Tell him I'm going to need clearance at Arkham." He had no time for people getting in his way. The detective was obviously trying to act confident though this was probably one of the first cases he'd taken with a murder like this.  
"Uh...Sure." The detective turned quickly and walked off quickly back to the car, pulling out fast into the street and speeding off.  
"Now-"  
_"Master Bruce."_ a voice echoed in his ear as his communicator sounded. Bruce couldn't ignore the slight smile that came onto his face at the sound of the voice.  
"What is it Alfred?"  
_"I think this is one case which you should not take. Nothing good could come from this."_ Bruce gazed over the body.  
"I've never seen something like this before. Where would I begin with something like this." He knelt and looked at the corpse. It was left in only shorts. Long lines were along it's chest... no not lines and they weren't wounds.

They were scars.

The scars were about the size of someone's palm. Bruce knelt and looked at the body. It seemed like a boy. Blonde, about seventeen, athletic build and...

He paused.

He looked back at the eyes. There was no life left in them... nothing that looked... human like. The pupil was slowly changing back to normal, though before it looked... shaped like a diamond. The colour was slowing darkening as it changed from what seemed a pale green to a light blue. The body was changing... He quickly took a small needle and got a blood sample. No signs of chemicals in the blood. This wasn't the work of Ivy... On a instinct he looked at the teeth. Just like the eyes, they were slowly changing back to normal. But still they dripped a dark liquid from shrinking fangs. "Alfred. I'm going to need a data analysis on a sample I'm sending you." He pulled a small vial out and caught the last of the dark liquid before sealing it and pressing it to his communicator cuff. That was that done with... but. He was apprehensive with what came next.

Next thing came... the ribs.

They we're fractured. At first they looked like they had been punched inwards but then were bent awkwardly outwards. "I've never seen something like this before." Bruce whispered as he he noted the exact the ribs moved... but last came the scariest thing. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing... there was a dull, repetitive thudding sounds... It was a heart beat.

But if the body was dead... how was the heart still beating?

A soft chuckle caught his ears and his eyes snapped up as a shadow passed one of the rooftops.

There was more to this tale than met the eye... _"Master Bruce, The batman has clearance passed for Arkham."_  
"I'm leaving Immediately." He growled and stood before walking away and leaving the poor corpse behind, without a second glance.

If he would have glanced back he would have seen a dark fanged grin slowly rising from the pits of the shadows and a cold emerald gaze fixed onto him with a ravenous hunger.

**_-Break-_**

The clouds over the Arkham asylum seemed almost emerald as he walked up the large hill. The cold air was biting viciously into him as he slowly pushed the rusted gates open which rung out with a slow screeching tremble. The gates painfully twisted as the metal grates against the stubborn ground. The dark figure glanced around as he was slowly met with an escort of doctors.

One slowly looked him up and down. The doctor took note of the intense armour that framed his body. The cowl and mask which hid his features. The doctor on the other hand wore a perfect white uniform. Her white skirt was perfectly pressed while brown hair was held back in a perfect bun. These two were more than just polar opposites. There was almost a secret tension that passed between them. "This way." She said quietly.  
"What's your name?" A rough gravelly voice, growled.  
"None of your business." She stated coldly as they pushed open the doors to the most dangerous place on earth. There was barely anyway to describe it. The faded paint which was peeling off the walls. There were not really that many rooms. Mostly just long corridors that seemed to stretch into an everlasting darkness. "What the hell... Arkham never used to be this big before." The bat slowly growled before walking forward.

He was stopped as he was thrown back and landed in a crouch. He didn't notice the sly grin move onto the doctor's face. "Open your eyes." She whispered and Bruce frowned as he looked at her but then he finally saw what she meant. He turned his head back to the way he was walking and he saw the concrete wall. "How..." He growled and looked around to the large glass rooms. His eyes keenly inspected throughout the cells which soon became darkened. The glass became midnight black and the last thing he caught sight of was a dark grin aimed at him. He'd had enough of people lurking in the shadows around him today.

Bruce looked back at the doctor. "What the hell was that?"  
"Just one of the inmates. Don't worry, It's nap time for them now anyway."  
"What was his name..."  
"Which one. The name he hides behind like you?" She grinned as she walked in front of him and placed her hand on the glass. Her voice grew soft as she sang gently to the glass. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mummy is going to destroy the whole world." Bruce's eyes widened as a chorus of laughter exploded around him.

He looked back and forth between the cells for any signs of movement. Normally it was him in the shadows; invisible and surprising. He didn't like it when it was the other way around.

He walked over to the doctor and looked in her eyes. "Have we met before?" He towered over her but she remained unmoving.  
"With manners like yours? If we had, I doubt I would forget you." Her gaze hardened as she took a few steps and he moved back slightly. "Now. What do you want." she whispered.  
"I'm going to be coming back in the morning and I will be having each of the patients files."  
"What ever you say." She said as casually as if he had just asked her the weather. With a slight growl he left and slammed the doors closed behind him.

An even slyer grin moved onto her face as she slowly stepped forward. With a click of her hands the dim lights of the cells turned back on and the glass cleared. In most of the cells the patients were lounged back. But with each step and echoing bounce of her heels. She slowly shed her doctor outfit as her skin tight red clothes became clear. A loud tear of the perfect white skirt and she threw it to the side to reveal the rest of her outfit. "Oh boy, I do love a good show."  
"You should have gone into acting." Came a confident sneer from one of the nearby cells.

The fake doctor slowly turned and laughed. Her hand reaching up and tugged at her hair which soon became apparent was a wig. The fake brown bun of hair fell to the ground as blonde curls cascaded down the doctors shoulder's. They were tainted slightly red and black going with the theme of her outfit and she tied them neatly into two pony tails. "Now, now. Behave or Mister J will have to go without his new little toys." She grinned and walked forward towards two of the cells and hit the release button.

Steam hissed filling the corridor as alarms blared loudly. "What do you mean... little toys, Harley?" The soft voice turned sharp as a British accent carried on it and all that was heard was a sharp; "Oh do shut up." A faint trace of gold became clear in the darkness as the steam changed to flames and the flashing alarms exploded. From the first cell a boy slowly stepped out. His body was toned and very eye catching. Warm brown hair was neatly cut and framed those delicious golden eyes. He wore nothing but his Prison shorts which had sent a lot of the girl prisoners... and male prisoners into a riot of trying to catch him.

But every time they had tried, the guards had found a few piles of ash in the showers.

A cold laugh echoed sending shivers up everyone in the building. Even Harley backed away slightly as she caught sight of the figure stumble out of the cell. "Oh honey. I'm nobody's toy. I play with others." Harley looked over to the cell and caught sight of the figure in a better light. She couldn't make out the face but she knew it was a girl. The long black hair fell over her face but soon fixed itself into an elegant braid which moved down her back. Her eyes were a ever changing colour. As soon as Harley thought she had figured out what they were, they decided to change again. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Puppeteer." She looked at the girl who soon changed to look freshly clothed and washed. "Or for a fact, you Helios." She looked back over at the boy.  
"If you ever call us by any other name." Helios walked past Harley as though she was a speck of dust on the ground.  
"We will kill you." Puppeteer grinned.  
"Really?" Harley folded her arms and lent against the stone wall. "What if I said there was a plan that involved you two and a special somebody in this asylum." She looked at her nails.  
"Not interested." Both stated.  
"Not even if it included killing the bat and his friends?"

Both came to a skidding stop and looked over their shoulders in sync. "I thought you both would like that." Harley grinned. "Now, we have one last thing to get before we can ditch this place." Both looked at her with wide eyes as she turned to '_the vault'_.  
"You cannot be serious Harley!"  
"He must be insane!" Both screamed. Even those in the cells were backing away now.  
"No. Mister J has just come to learn." She walked over to the large steel wall. Slowly tracing the faint marks of the doorway. "That what ever doesn't kill you... just makes you... Stranger." She grinned then stepped to the side as she looked at Helios. She had gotten that used to using their masked names that she had almost forgotten their real ones.  
"This better be worth it." Helios snarled. His golden skin radiated warmth as is collected around him shaping into his hands. Puppeteer looked focused as her gaze was aimed beyond the wall. "Don't worry... It's sleeping. It won't be any trouble... yet."  
"So a new age begins." Harley squealed as a golden wave of flames roared off Helios as they shaped into a figure running which smashed through the metal. She clapped her hands like a child and pranced through the molten metal into the dark room. "And. Here. We. Go." She laughed.

**_-Break-_**

She looked around as she entered the hall. At first her eyes were drawn to the large cables which filled every stretch of wall and floor in the room. All led to a large single cylinder which stretched across half the room in length and width. She couldn't help but grin at her puddin's choice of new toys. "You... will be perfect." She grinned as she walked over and the hall gave a groan as slowly the cylinder opened to reveal a large green tank. It was full of a bubbling liquid and in the centre with eyes tightly closed was a boy.

The only thing on him was the usual men's shorts but this boy had some mask covering his mouth and nose... It must have been providing him oxygen while the chemicals kept him sedated. "Oh you was a bad, bad boy weren't you." Harley grinned and reached out putting her hand against the glass. "I can't wait to see you in action." Her hands went slowly to the console at the base. Her fingers nimbly moving away across the screen before a large lock formed. "Damn it. We have to be-" She stopped as Puppeteer walked in and smashed her heel foot through the console screen which turned a bright green and the chemicals began to drain away. "Delicate..." Harley frowned and looked over at the smug grin on the younger girls face. "Just because you're sixteen doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." She growled. "You mess any of this up for Mister J and I will-"  
"Oh shut up." Groaned Puppeteer as she walked past Harley who's mouth sealed shut. To her and Helios it looked as though the skin between her lips had grown and her mouth had vanished. Puppeteer had powerful illusions... It was how she had earned her name; by controlling others with them.

Harley smashed her fist across the younger girls face and gasped as the illusion broke with Puppeteer's concentration. "Mess with me again and I will put you on your-"  
"W-Where am I" whispered a new voice.

Helios looked up with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the boy in the cylinder. The glass slowly raised around him and the boy washed out onto the ground with the last of the chemicals. Just like a fish out of water. He tried to push himself up but soon failed as his arms gave out. "It's okay. Just give yourself a few seconds. You were in there with some powerful stuff."  
"Who the hell is he?" Helios asked as Harley knelt next to the boy. He seemed cute enough. He had a mop of blond hair which was tainted with the odd brown streaks. His eyes were a turquoise blue which were strained with a grey hue. He was slim. Slightly toned around his chest an arms. Though you never would have guessed it from looking at him.  
"His name is-"  
"Fox." The boy panted slightly and cleared his throat with a cough as he looked up and filled his lungs. "Call me Fox."  
"Doesn't exactly strike fear into you does it?" Whispered Puppeteer.

She regretted saying that immediately.

Next thing she knew she had Fox at her throat with a shard of glass. "That the best you got?" His eyes ran over her quickly and he stepped back slightly. She seemed proud. Strong. Arrogant... He knew what to do. He ran at her and immediately got the response he wanted. She fixed her eyes on him and he quickly fell to his feet as he clutched his head in pain. "What were you expecting to do with a little shard of glass. What could you have possibly done. It's not even sharpened. She looked at the perfect circle of glass. She sneered down at the boy who glared back up at her. "What could you have done with this-" She hissed as she picked up the glass circle. It looked perfectly round. It almost felt perfectly round... but then she saw the small barb which gave the side the smooth touch. Her eyes became slightly blurry as she fell to her knees and he slowly stood. "You sly bastard." She glared at him and Harley seemed to grin.  
"I see why they call him fox now..." Helios nodded at him before helping him stand up straighter. The boy must have been week from the amount of chemical pumped into him in that cell. "So that's your ability?"  
"Not all abilities are super powers." Harley bit at Helios as Puppeteer slowly got back to her feet, slightly shaken and looking pale from having some of the chemicals in her.  
"Oh but they make for such amusement." she sneered. "And make the job, way easier."  
"And yet the bat beats you every time?"  
"Pot meet kettle." Helios growled as they slowly walked out the way they had come.

At first they were surprised when two other figures came to stand by them as the doors of the asylum were opened. "Sangue. Parasite." Glad you could make it. Harley growled and the other three paled slightly. Sangue... meaning blood and Parasite... those names seemed to give a good insight into what these two could do. "You were supposed to draw the bat away from the asylum. Not straight to it!" She snapped.

Slowly the boy stepped forward. Just like the corpse before, he had deep emerald eyes which were almost hypnotic as they framed a sculpted face and lush golden hair though... Fox kept finding himself drawn back to the black diamond pupil. Though when he spoke they got sight of the fangs which slowly edged their way to show. "We were sold out." He said casually. "It seems not everyone approves of your plan." Next to him a girl slipped her hand around his waist and pulled him closer dominantly as she glared at the others. Her hair was a deep crimson with streaks of black and her outfit like the boy's was simple; shirt and jeans. Trying to look normal. "Next time, try to make sure no one knows what we're doing." The girl hissed and pulled the boy even closer to her before she turned away getting into a black Rolls Royce.  
"At least Sangue knows how to travel in style." Helios suggested as he got Fox seated down and pulled the shivering boy closer to hung onto the warmth of his body. "What was in that chemical... you're freezing, Fox!"  
"Cryogenics... from Mr freeze." Harley glared as she took a seat with Puppeteer. "Always hated that pop sickle. Now drive. We have a lot to talk about." She looked at the five teens in front of her and her grin returned once more. "Quite a lot to talk about."

The night drew darker and with her laugh echoing around the hills. The asylum vanished from sight in the distance as the car drove away.

It was time.

A new rein was coming to Gotham.

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter. Hmm, I wonder what is the Joker's plan? What is going to happen to the five? Leave a review if you like it. Follow it if you want to find out what happens next. And once again, thank you for taking the time to read this. I will update this within five to seven days. Anyway, have a nice day, night... or what ever. **_

_**Bye =)**_


	2. Getting to know you

_**Hi surprise, this chapter has come early. I would like to thank Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing my story and leaving a kind comment, you're awesome =). As to the Anon review... I'm not entirely sure what happened there but... there you go. Anyway, here is chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. Again, if you like 'This' story. And what happens in the chapters. Please leave a review. Let me know who your favorite characters are so far in these two chapters or something. Anyway, onto the story =)**_

* * *

Helios looked around at the others in the car. All seemed preoccupied in some form or another. The girl Sangue seemed to be running her hands through soft blond locks of hair on the boy's head... what had that boy been called? Parasite? He frowned slightly as he looked at them both. He hadn't really heard of either of them before. They were ghosts or relatively new. Helios made it his point of interest to keep an eye on others around the asylum and his city. Everyone around Gotham seemed to bow to the Joker eventually... so right now that's where his allegiance rested; with the highest bidder.

He only looked up when he heard the girl whisper. "Carry on staring at me and I will kill you." Her almost ruby eyes seemed to pierce him. Every part of his body gave a violent judder and he glared back at her.  
"He can't figure out." Parasite grinned before giving a yawn. Helios almost jumped as he thought he caught sight of a snake in the boy's throat. "He can't figure out who or what we are." The boy said as though he was just making a casual observation of the weather outside. He was wearing a blue polo top with orange tinted collar edges. If it hadn't been for his eyes and the casual glance at his teeth. Helios would have thought the boy as a ordinary teenager.

Harley on the other hand was getting bored with the way they all were on the verge of lunging at each other. Puppeteer kept looking at her reflection in the mirror as it flashed and changed every few seconds or so. Her hair changing from brown, to blond, to red to black. Everything seemed to keep changing. "Vein idiot." Harley muttered before looking over at the others. Helios had a point. Before Mister J had introduced them both to her, she had never even heard of them.

Everyone seemed so eager lately to get these guys with the powers. That's why she had a great admiration for Fox. The boy had no abnormal powers... though he had a deep history which had caught her attention. She had pleaded to her puddin' about getting him in for the plan. These idiots with all the powers couldn't be trusted. They would just as much turn on each other as they would the bat.

However... the arrogance in the group seemed to run deeper than she thought. Fox turned his head away as Sangue fixed him with a loathing glare. He simply moved up closer next to Helios as he still shuddered slightly from the cold. It would be a couple of days before he recovered from the effects of the chemicals... though by the looks of it, he would need to be ready a lot sooner than that.

About... in a minute by the looks of it.

Sangue slowly sat back and continued to run her hand through Parasite's hair. Her glare fixed on him. "So you're the stupid, special package we've been waiting for? There's nothing special about you." The girl sneered. "Of all the inmates of Arkham. You're the stupid thing that we've been waiting for. I've killed twice as many people as you and that was just in the last twenty four hours!"  
"Don't." Puppeteer warned with a dark smile on her lips.  
"I work all night. Creating a trail of corpses."  
"Which you failed at doing." Harley muttered as she looked away.  
"All for someone nut job wearing clown make up and this brat who doesn't even have powers!" She locked her eyes on his chest and the boy gasped as each heard the rush of air run out his lungs. "I can control your blood flow. I can control each drop in your body." she grinned and let him go. "I Spent my childhood in the glass cells in the detention center of Arkham. You spent one day in the cells and it's broken you!" That seemed to carry some weight to the group as they looked back and forth between them. The detention center of Arkham was normally for the worst of the worst.

Harley had to resist laughing as Fox looked over slowly with those cold eyes and analysed the girl. "You're right about one thing." He shrugged slowly. It was obvious each movement was a burden to him.  
"Excuse me?" She persisted as the boy turned her gaze away from him.  
"You probably did spend a lot of time in Arkham."  
"And you didn't?" She snapped. Her gaze was becoming darker. It was an obvious silent battle waging between them. They were both alphas and there was only one spot open to them.  
"I wasn't in the glass cells or the detention center." He turned his gaze back to them. "They put me in the vault."

Harley burst out into laughter after a short while of silence and watched as the girl's eyes became wide. "B-But you don't even have powers!" she growled.  
"You guys. You're obsessed with super power!" Fox turned back to her. For the first time raising his voice and glaring at her. It was the first instance that expression had broken through his impassive facade. "I don't need super powers. I don't need a team." He looked slowly at Harley. "What ever your plan is. Just point me at the target and get the hell out of my way." She grinned at his blood lust. It was delicious to look at it.  
"Fox was put into the Arkham for a life sentence. No chance of Parole of removal. They wouldn't even let him die because people were scared that a martyr would be the likely outcome of it." She watched as gazes were turned onto him. However the boy was looking at Harley with a blank expression before giving her a curt nod to carry on. "Advanced gymnast skills, prosperity of being a future Olympian before imprisonment." She pulled out the file and read the text which she had memorized. "Arrested personally by the bat after family were found dead. Strapped to the side of the apartment as their body pieces were painted on the outside into a message of Gotham falling. "Advanced martial art's capability and amazing advancements in science. Preferred choice of attack is setting a trap or hidden assault."

She looked at the boy with the utmost respect and sympathy. She knew the true circumstances of his parents death. The boy had paid for something which wasn't even his fault and had managed to elude the bat for a month before being caught and arrested.

Fox gazed out the window longingly. It had been a year since he had seen light or anything. He had been put into a coma like state and frozen because he was to dangerous.

Here's the truth though.

He wasn't evil or guilty until he was caught and a police officer had shot him.

Harley gazed lazily at the other members. "Sangue: repetitive offender. First imprisoned in Arkham at the age of thirteen. Ability involves controlling the blood of others. Often after killing her victims leave the heart beating long enough for police officers to see it."  
"Psycho." Fox muttered.  
"Why thank you." Sangue smiled brightly.  
"Never often seen without her accomplice; Parasite." The boy looked up lazily at the mention of his name. "First admitted to Arkham and kept in detention center with.." Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the paper. "His his fiance?!" Her mouth dropped open as she looked over at the two.  
"So? Of all the things in that file... that shocks you the most?"  
"Good point..." She looked back down at the file. "Often finds his fiance's target first and..." Her eyes widened more if it had been even possible.  
"I slip into their bodies and slowly take control." He said in a flat tone. Then later burst out their chests leaving the victim alive with the help of his partner."  
"Creep." Helios snapped but the boy simply shrugged. "We all have fun in our own ways. You." He grinned as he looked at Helios. "Hide behind the name of a god even though you're so small... that's right." He looked at Helios' pale face. "I've read your file. Admitted to Arkham a year ago. After exploding his middle school."  
"Don't" The temperature in the car began to rise steadily.  
"Didn't your sister die in the fire?"

Flames exploded into the younger boy's face.

As the flames died away, the boy looked back towards Helios as he raised his gaze. The skin on his face had clearly been burnt away in a painful manner. But all it did...

Was reveal the cold scales beneath.

The skin slowly stitched back over and stretched covering the scales. "No he didn't kill his sister." Puppeteer still looked out the window. "Although..." She looked back over to the boys. "I wish he would have." She slowly reached out her hand and all watched as it slowly flickered. The perfect skin flashed and drained away to reveal a pale clammy hand. It had been marked by scars.

It had obviously been burnt.

She pulled her hand back and looked back out the window as the illusion flashed back over herself again. "I don't blame Helios for what happened. She frowned slightly. "I guess... me and Helios always had our powers... I can't remember a time when we haven't had them." she shrugged. "Although... we only started using them for ourselves after the bat arrested us."  
"For what?"  
"Murder." Helios grated out his teeth. "Gordon's men came into our school searching for us. Someone must have tipped them off. One of them came in and aimed a gun at Helios. They fired a bullet and I took it for him." She shrugged. "Helios thought I had been killed and he... lost control."

Harley grinned. She could see it slowly forming between them. The link they all shared. The reason they all hid behind fake names. The reason they all were here right now. "What do your stories all have in common." She whispered wanting them to say it.

Five sets of dark glared moved over to her as they all growled: "_The bat."_  
"What would you do to end him? What if you could have the chance to kill him and end his life? What if Mister J can give you what you've always dreamed of getting; the Bat's head on a stick?"  
"What do we have to do?" Sangue spoke up before Fox could get a chance to. She gave him a slight sneer before looking back at Harley.  
"You have to learn how to become a team. The Bat has proven he could beat you all one on one." Her eyes wondered across them as she looked between Puppeteer and the soon to be happy couple. "Even three of you have proven you can't take him down."  
"What?!" Helios looked between his sister and the other two who gave a smug grin.  
"The point is. You each have a factor which can contribute to a greater team. So my tip?" Her gaze became hardened. "Get over yourselves or Mister J will knock that idiocy out of you." She looked at the shying gazes which soon moved away from her. "Now. Ready to get debriefed?" She smiled softly at them. Yeah they were all weapons... that all they were to Joker; Weapons to be used for his own justification.

But she remembered what they really were; Still children. They needed someone looking out for them.

But that wouldn't stop her from watching them kill the Bat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, welcome to chapter 3. First of all, thank you to DoctorWhoXX and Artemis95 for reviewing. I have decided in theory who I plan the couples to be and it will be a surprise until later chapters of who they will be. Anyway, onto the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Fox looked at his fist as he panted for breath. With the back of his hand he wiped the sweat from his brow which had been forming after the hour he had spent punching the training bags and lifting the weights. He had lost all sense of time, he had spent so long in here. He lent forward and rested his weight against the cold leather of the training post as he took in deep breaths. As he went to wipe his forehead again he winced slightly as a sharp pain ran through his hand and he looked up to see the long line of purple bruising moving over both of them. "You know... you shouldn't push yourself so hard." A soft voice entered the room.

Fox looked over to the doorway with a half glance over his shoulder. Helios looked at the way that the boy's hair fell over his eyes slightly. His silently strong shoulders covered the boy's face slightly as his head lowered and the boy took more controlled breaths. "Let me help-"  
"Don't touch me." Fox snapped as the taller boy reached out to rest a hand on the boy's arm. Instead he just took a shy step and leaned back against the cold yellow painted walls. The borders were faded and the paint was peeling away showing the rusted metal beneath. "What's your problem?" Helios frowned slightly as he watched the boy slowly stand with a foul glare.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" The boy panted before pulling his fist back and smashing it so hard into the training bag that even with the great weight it possessed it still smashed into the wall violently and swung about on chains before taking a couple minutes to come to rest. Even so Fox remained perfectly still before going back to a barrage of mad punches and kicks on the bag.

Every punch brought the bruises on the younger boy's hand a fresh wave of pain across his face. Helios was almost in the same amount of pain just watching the wild punch on his hands. The amount of pain this boy was putting himself through... and for what? "We're not all amazing enough to have super powers." Fox growled before being forced to come to a stop. He stumbled slightly and Helios ran forward quickly to catch him but the boy turned and grabbed the taller boy's throat. _How is he so fast? His reactions must be-_  
"I don't need super powers. I became stronger by myself." The boy snarled then his eyes widened as he hand let go and Helios took the chance to pin the boy to the wall.  
"Shut up." Helios muttered as he grabbed Fox's hands roughly while the boy made a cute yelp. He had tried being patient with this boy but now he had done it. Why had he pushed himself this hard! "You idiot." Helios snapped and looked down at the boy's hands again, they were slowly and steadily swelling. The skin had torn open and was now dripping blood. He looked down at the smaller boy's face. A large grin had slowly moved over his boy and now the boy was chuckling quietly. His eyes hidden behind the drop of his fringe.

That's when Helios finally took notice.

He looked at the punch bag which had been made for his use. the inside leather was line with metal and heavy weight sand... but now.

There was a thin line of sand pouring out of it where Fox had punched.

Slowly the sand began to pick up pace as more of it poured out. Groans of frustrated metal and a deep grinding sound became more evident until Helios stepped away and pulled Fox with him quickly as the bag tore open and shards of metal fell to the ground, mixed with remains of torn leather and uneven piles of sand. "W-what the hell." He looked back at Fox who slowly slumped down against the wall. His head lolled slightly and Helios crouched to get a better sight of him. The boy looked exhausted.

But now Helios understood why he had done this.

It was all just to prove a point.

He looked at the pale clammy face and reached out resting his hand against it. "You're stubborn you know?" He smiled softly then watched as tired eyes moved down to look at his hand. "Just hold still okay. This might sting a bit." Helios picked the boy up in a bridal style before walking over to the bench and resting him down. He removed the boy's training shoes and looked at the slowly swelling ankle. He normally would have said something, but by the looks of it Fox was so tired that there was absolutely no chance he probably even understood what was going on. He was probably half delusional in some kind of half dream. "You know... I used to have to care of Lu-" He stopped himself before pausing and correcting himself. "I used to care for Puppeteer like this. She was always so clumsy. She would come home from school covered in scratch and cut marks." He sat down and began going through a first aid box he pulled out from under the bench. "I was always left to care for her... After a while I got used to it." The boy looked down at the content of the box but if he had simply looked to the side.

He would of seen Fox bewitched with the sight of those golden eyes.

Helios slowly wrapped a towel around his hand as he placed an ice pack on the cloth. He reached out and as gently as he could placed Fox's hand onto it before wrapping it. "Kind of sad... I had to get used to being the one to look after my little sister because no one else would." He dipped a small bit of cloth into some cold water and dabbed Fox's head gently.

When he started to notice a burst of crimson on the boy's cheek, his mouth became a thin line before he reached his fingertips down into the cold water and painted small circles over the boy's soft cheeks. "I'm scared you over did it... I should take you back to your room." He slowly picked him up but as he did, Fox's head rested against his chest and the boy buried his head in Helios' neck.

So... Fox did have a soft side... and apparently a cuddly side.

He smiled softly as he pulled the boy closer to him and began to walk out the room up the large wooden stairs. "Up the wooden hill." Helios said softly to no one in particular. The way Fox's cool breath felt on his neck... it wasn't bad. It kind of calmed him slightly. Instead of feeling the constant burn in his bones he just felt Fox's soft breath against him.

He was almost upset when he had to set the boy down. The bed was special... or it was to Fox at least. It was a Queen sized bed and even so he could roll over completely three times on it and he still wouldn't have fallen out of it. Silk sheets had been placed on the bed and the pillows were treated with fresh feathers. "Don't leave." Helios looked down from the emerald walls to the boy's pale like face. There was something in his eyes... a slight burst of fear. That was one expression Helios had not seen out of the boy yet. He always seemed so impassive and calm when they had been all together. Even in front of Sangue earlier he...

That's when the thought finally occurred to him.

That was why Fox was scared.

He was afraid of being left alone.

Helios smiled slightly and pulled the sheets over the boy who looked at him with a slightly pale face. Helios just kept his soft smile and gently laid down next to him. He reached out and ran his hand through the dry hair of the younger boy. "You know why I named myself Helios?"  
"No I never did pay much attention in history."  
"Well." Helios raised his hand and a small golden flame ignited in his palm before it grew larger. "The Greeks used to believe in their gods; The Olympians. One of them was named, Helios."  
"So you compare yourself to a god?" Fox raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you going to let me finish?" Helios sighed and Fox gave a curt nod. He closed his fist and the flame me made exploded into a small burning sphere. Fox stared in wonder as he watched more flames shift as the sphere became a man in a horse drawn chariot. "Helios was the Greek god of the sun." The older boy smiled brilliantly. "That's what I wanted to be at first... I wanted my powers to be used to help... But instead the name Helios was dragged through the mud and I was labelled a murderer." The flames began to shift violently before dying out. "And then there's you, sly little cub." He grinned but Fox just shimmied closer as he hugged onto the warmth. He gave a soft whimper in his throat. "I saw you back in the vault. You had calculated about my sister didn't you? You knew she wouldn't stop you attacking her. You knew she didn't see the glass shard had been in those chemicals."

Helios stopped as he noticed the younger boy's eyes had closed and his breathing had become even softer and calmer. He had worn himself out so much today... All just to prove a point. Helios shook his head and sighed.

It had all started earlier.

**_-Flash back-_**

Harley slowly stepped forward and pushed both large oak doors open after leaving the car. They had gathered enough material and crates to begin their work. Mister J had skipped out on her again and left her to get the group prepared for mansion.

She had to sleep in a warehouse with Mister J and they got to sleep in a mansion... She resisted the urge so much to face palm because of her life. "Puddin better be grateful." She growled. "Bring it through guys!" She shouted and watched as the trucks and vans. A bunch of idiots in clown masks soon began to others to help them as they picked up the large crates. "Yo Harley! What you got in these?" one goon shouted.  
"More than your life's worth?"  
"Yeah." She reached inside the door and pulled out her giant Mallet. "NOW HAS ANYONE ELSE GOT ANY QUESTIONS?" she barked then watched as the kids got out the car. As usual they all seemed to gravitate towards the usual people. Puppeteer stuck close to Helios who kept a secure arm around his younger sister. Fox was stood off to the side by himself giving the girl a foul glare... And as usual Parasite was lent up against Sangue as the girl kept a tight arm around his waist.

Her eyes as usual lingered on Fox. That poor boy... she could see jealousy and anger wrapped around him like a tight noose. She had been like that, before she had met Mister J.

Dead but not knowing it.

She grinned at the others but lent on the doorway. "Hey fox come on. The leader should come first."  
"Me?" His eyes widened slightly and she could see the faint grin he was suppressing. "I-" The first step he took forward he became still as though all of a sudden he was frozen on the spot. Even his mouth seemed slow as his eyes fixed on Sangue.

The girl had him in a vice grip.

Even Harley was beginning to grow tired of her games. She stepped froward slowly. "You said the leader should walk through first well-" She was blasted back as Harley swung her mallet and it hit her square in the face and the girl went flying back and landed into the side of the car. Harley grinned finally being able to get her stress out. "Damn I've been waiting for that."  
"Y-you bastard." The girl sat up from the dent in the car. The window's were cracked and the shards were falling around her. "I will not let some non power wannabe be the leader of this team who gets to kill the bat!" She almost screeched as she stormed forward. "The person who takes down the bat is going to be number one in this town. No one is going to be that person but me!"  
"Sangue." Parasite took a stance in front of her as his hard gazed looked up at her. "Do not ruin this for us now." His snake pupil eye shifted slightly as it stretched thinner. A silent understanding seemed to burn between both of them before she growled. "Get moving now." She snarled at Fox who cast her a glare before slowly walking inside.

_**-End of flash back-**_

Fox slowly blinked his eyes open and found his head resting comfortably on Helios chest which was rising and falling slowly. He smiled and his eyes closed again as he counted the seconds... hang on...

His eyes burst open and he rushed to stand up as quick as he could. What the hell was he thinking? Emotions were weakness and right now, he couldn't afford to show any signs or amount of weakness.

Especially not in front of Helios.

He had to maintain the dominant form of the soldier. He had to cut all bonds that could come between him and his target. If he formed attachment or...

He looked back at the boy's face. Remembering those golden eyes.

Any other form of emotion to someone. Then that would weaken him when he came to assassinate his target and with the Bat being the enemy, there was a just amount of preparation going to be needed.

He looked in the mirror. His hands were still bruised and the skin broken. He would have to bandage it later on when he got the chance... but right now.

He glanced down at his watch. _3...2...1_ a dark grin roamed across his face as Sangue's screams came from the training room along with the sound of gears grinding and the sounds of the metal cell he planted dropping over her. "FOX!" She screamed with rage.  
"Thing about Foxes." He looked in the mirror with a grin at the other traps he had set around the mansion. "They're sly." He looked back at Helios with a sad gaze. Walking over he placed his hand on the side of the boy's face. Running his thumb gently down his jaw line and feeling the smooth tanned skin. It was warm as it always was. Just like Helios himself was a miniature sun. "But... they also have to run alone." He whispered letting a tear drop as he thought about how close he had felt to Helios earlier.

The tear dropped and sizzled on the boy's skin.

"You're my weakness Helios." He whispered.

After all.

Love was any Assassins weakness.

* * *

_**Henry: And so chapter three comes to an end. Poor Fox. Will he ever get a break... what would happen if he opened up to Helios-  
Fox: None of your damn business that is what!  
Henry: Wow... you really do get bad mood swings don't you?  
Fox: Thanks again for reading chapter 3. Review if you liked it. Let us know who your favourite character is... I'll try and break it gently to Sangue when you all say it's me.  
Henry: Big head.  
Fox: Wannabe.  
Henry: Well this wannabe *lifts Harley's mallet* Has a little gift for your face!  
Fox: WAIT WAIT! Good bye guys, see you all next time hopefully. In the next chapter we all get geared up and get prepared for our first mission. Aw come on Henry you know I love you.  
Henry: Uh huh... In that case... *TACKLES***_


End file.
